


the seven deadly dwarfs of jollywood

by AmbertheAuthor



Category: The 7D
Genre: Apocalypse, Apocalypse Fix-it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbertheAuthor/pseuds/AmbertheAuthor
Summary: taking place in middle of a apocalypse in jollywood, a friend of the 7D called Loyal must set things right and return jollywood to it's normal state





	1. the beginning

my name is loyal, i just woke up in grass field. as i looked around, i found a huge town. i got up and started walking, soon as i passed the "jollywood" sign, the town looked old, run down and almost destroyed. i heard something that sounds like glass rolling towards me, then i looked down to see a transparent shining crystal at my feet with a note attached. the note read, "this crystal will save them". i wonder what exactly are THEM? i was walking into what seems to be the town center, then i heard crying in one of the houses. i slowly open the door, looked in and said "hello?" the place is dark other than a dim lantern in back of the house. i went inside to see villagers shaking in fear, some in currled up positions, holding one another and sitting around the lantern. they looked dirty as if they didn't wash or they where digging in rubble, something must have happened. they looked at me and i asked what happend to this town, one of them told me this story, "it's been a year and a half since the "incident", there were seven dwarfs who were considered our protecters and heros, one day we don't know HOW it happened, but they went as we describe feral or savage. some civilians weren't lucky that day as they were either killed or eaten as their food and we hid in our homes in fear for our lives." i showed the villagers the crystal and told them what the note said, they answered it is possible to cure these "heros" from their sickness and was told of each location they'll be and i went on to set jollywood back the way it was.


	2. grumpy the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loyal's first dwarf to heal from their curse, Grumpy

i walked away from jollywood wondering where to start finding the first dwarf, i sat down to do some thinking. how did i get here?, how come it's me who has to save these seven infected protecters? an- wait, i just got the feeling i knew this place before. maybe a while in the future, i'll have answers to those questions. after 7 minutes of looking around, a large piece of paper flew in my face, i pulled off to see that it's a map. i went to what looked like a abandoned house and i put the map in my pocket as i entered the place. what i first noticed was a decaying smell of wood, i think i also smell blood somewhere nearby. there was a hole in the basement floor and 2 more above which are upstairs and through the roof, shining through the roof was light from outside, i can see a bit of upstairs as i passed it, so up there i went. i stopped in my tracks when i saw someone lying in bed napping, a dwarf with a flower pot hat, it must be grumpy, i was told by the citizens of their names and what they look like after i asked so it's definitely grumpy. as grumpy was slowly waking up i felt paniked, i quickly hid in the closet in fear of getting attacked, i guessed i wasn't in sight when grumpy woke up, he went downstairs drowsy-like, i got out after i heard him go down the basement. i thought i'd look in the drawers to find something useful, nothing except clothes of the last owner inside, but beside it was a piece of a book front which was torn, it does have few teeth marks on it. i put it in my pocket, i'm ready to find grumpy, i didn't find him far downstairs, staring inches away at me and growling, i saw him better in lighting, it's grumpy but small parts of his clothing are torn and look dirty, the flower on his pot is dead and his eyes are sore red. grumpy pounced at me, but i ran out the way having him bump his face on the wall, just as i pulled the crystal, grumpy pushed me and him into the basement, i put the crystal in front of him and a flash went in front of me. grumpy stopped attacking and stared in confusion, the flower is alive, his clothes look new same with his eyes, the crystal cured him. he seemed scared realising where his is and the other 6D are nowhere to be seen, as i was taking him to town to keep him safe i asked how this incident happened, he didn't have a clue about how it did, we went to the same house i met the villagers who got less scared as i told them about grumpy and dropped him off, only six more to go.


End file.
